Blood Red
by Shedauwz
Summary: Major AU. Modern setting. One thing led to another and she met him; the boy who was regarded as the Demon of Konoha. The boy who had known sorrow, pain, suffering and death, but never let those things bring him down. She became a part of his world. A world where a single misstep meant death. TayuyaXNaruto
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **My first Naruto story, obviously it's an AU with a different Naruto than the canon one. I seriously hate the typical protagonist character. Anyway, I don't really have much to say besides the fact that other chapters will definitely be longer than the prologue. I guess his character fits the story since it's going to be rather dark. Hope you readers enjoy it.  
_

* * *

_**Blood**** Red**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

What defines a man's life? Is it the deeds he has done during his lifetime or is it his last actions just before his eyes close forever? In that flash of light as he reaches his last breath, as his lungs collapse and his heart slowly ceases to beat… what are the things running through a man's head at that certain point? What he achieved? What he didn't achieve? What he could have achieved? Does he regret leaving his friends behind to deal with his passing? Or does he simply not give a fuck?

It was funny really; he had seen many men die at his feet, both enemy and friend. And yet, he could never answer those questions that sometimes came to his mind. What are a person's last thoughts as they reach the dead end of their existence? Was it impossible for him to answer? Or will he have to experience it first hand to know?

The sun slowly rose on the large city of Konoha, illuminating the many high end structures adorning the landscape as well as the rundown houses in the commons. The city was slowly starting to wake up; people exiting their homes to leave for work, car engines slowly starting to buzz, trams beginning their first voyages throughout the city. This routine was the usual in Konoha. That was life, and it was boring as fuck.

That's what the person flying through the city's rooftops thought. He wore a black unzipped jumper, a hood covering his head but a few strands of his spiky blond hair were still sticking out of its sides as well as what seemed like headphones were placed around his neck; an orange T-shirt under the jumper and pair of dark navy jeans on his legs combined with white skate shoes.

He landed on a rooftop with his skateboard, instantly jumping up again to keep up his momentum; he flipped, grinded his skateboard on the buildings' railings, jumped, landed and continued this routine over and over, sometimes adding an extra flip or two to either boost his momentum or to momentarily shoo the boredom that was constantly pestering him.

The hooded man continued going forward; increasing his speed as he continuously kept going higher and higher as the roofs upon the structures he rode kept heightening. Eventually, he managed to reach the fifteenth floor, going forward before noticing the edge of the building. He didn't stop; he kept going forward and eventually jumped. He flipped multiple times, causing his body to go even further into the air until he felt that it was practically impossible to go any higher and straightened himself before grabbing his skateboard with his hands.

The wind this high was stronger than the previous winds and instantly blew his hood away, revealing his medium length blond spiky hair. It extended into every direction, backwards, upwards and forwards, covering his forehead and ending just above his bright blue eyes which seemed to stare apathetically at the city below him as he slowly descended. The most prominent feature on this man was most definitely the three whisker-like marks going along both of his cheeks respectfully, giving him a sort of foxy appearance.

Naruto Uzumaki. Sixteen years old. That's how he introduced himself in his last mission, the mission he wished he hadn't taken. The mission that ended up a failure and which resulted in the death of around twenty civilians. Or hostages, depending on your view of the situation.

He sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand before crouching down slightly and placing his board beneath his feet as the speed of his descent increased. It wasn't like he cared about the civvies dying; he had seen too many people die already to give a fuck anymore. What he was annoyed about though was the fact that the last mission erected the same question in him that he had been trying to figure out for a long time now; ever since his mentor died.

Naruto scowled and decided to cut that train of thought off before he sunk into depression again; losing the person that was the only father-figure in your life does that to you. He grabbed the side of his board as he reached a building and slid along it, slowing his descent before kicking off and doing the same on the structure across it, repeating this cycle until he finally landed in an alley in a crouch.

He stood up before looking around, trying to figure out where he ended up. The blond glanced at the watch on his arm and sighed tiredly; there were still two hours left till class began. He hated not being able to sleep after a mission, especially on a work day. And a fuckin' Monday at that; Mondays were evil.

Naruto put on his headphones and immersed himself into the blaring rock music, smiling in satisfaction at hearing one of his favorite bands playing the same trashy music that he had grown up with. Then, the song changed and he scowled at the fact that these lyrics were the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

_I hope you see your own life flash before your eyes.  
And find that point in your life when you realize,  
That there's something that you've lost.  
And something went terribly wrong,  
With your last breath, until your lungs collapse._

"Motherfucker." The teen groaned in annoyance but still chose to keep his headphones on. Hey, good music was good music; who was he to change the track simply because of his mood? That didn't make any sense. Nothing ever did.

He took out a pack of cigarettes from his jeans' back pocket before putting one in his mouth and lighting it with a lighter he held in the pack. He inhaled deeply before exhaling a puff of smoke and taking the cig in between his fingers. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed something was wrong and tilted his head backwards, barely able to dodge a knife that flew straight for his temple.

Naruto turned to the side and glared at a man standing on a rooftop, "You cut my cig, asshole!" He shouted in anger before throwing what was left of his cigarette and stomping on it. He continued to glare at the man who was quite obviously dressed like a shinobi; a Konoha headband, a skin-tight bodysuit and a green vest. Yeah, typical.

Naruto never did understand why people still dressed like that if they couldn't control chakra. Shinobi were extinct; that was as obvious as a retard at a science fair... How the fuck was that appropriate? He didn't know. All he knew was that the image was amusing.

"She died because of you… demon!" The man shouted before lunging at Naruto, his blade in hand.

The blond groaned in annoyance, seemingly understanding that the attacker must have meant one of the civvies that were killed off in his last mission. He should have expected shit like this to happen.

Naruto dodged multiple swipes coming from the man's blade after he landed. He dodged slashes, blocked kicks and punches, sometimes pushing the man back but without enough strength to actually hurt him, "My mother…! All of them… You let them die! No... You killed them!" The shinobi yelled as he swiped down on Naruto whose eyes were being covered by his hair. He just stood there, not moving, as if waiting for the blade to finally reach him.

Which it didn't; it was stopped mid-way by Naruto's palm. He held the blade in between his index and middle fingers, all the while grasping the shinobi's fist with his hand, "Did I kill them? No. Did I let them die? Yes and no. You see, what happened was completely out of my control, but none of you shitheads can actually comprehend that, can you?" Naruto asked coldly, his eyes rising to meet the shinobi's, "And who the fuck are you to attack me? What, you think you can take me down? Then that would mean you could have saved those people as well. Why didn't you save them then, huh?" The blond growled out, obviously agitated by the assailant's words and actions. While his left hand held the man's blade in place, Naruto charged something akin to a small swirling blue orb in his right palm before slamming it against the shinobi's stomach, effectively sending him spiraling upwards into a building, cracking its wall upon impact.

The teen kept glaring at the man as he slowly slid down the wall and hit the floor. He lit another cigarette before inhaling and exhaling, all the while thinking about the events that transpired the day before. It wasn't his fault that those people died, but he didn't care if they did or what their relatives thought about him either. Being assaulted like this wasn't anything new; now people just had more reason to hate him.

"A word of advice." Naruto said as he picked up his board, "Next time, protect your stuff yourself if you don't want it to break. Not everyone views your shit in the light that you do." The blond finished and turned around, about to leave. He suddenly stopped when he felt multiple people watching him. He tilted his head up and saw around twenty people glaring holes at him as if he was the fucking plague.

"Great, more of you chakra-less fucks." The blond complained right before the gang stormed him. He scratched the back of his head in exasperation before getting ready to fight, '_Yup, I fuckin' hate Mondays._'


	2. The Girl, The Fox and The Angry Duck

_**A/N: **Cannon Naruto is supposed to be in the sort of... medieval era with all dem ninjas playing with knives and shit, right? So why the hell was there a flat-screen TV during the Chuunin exams? Sense made. Kapoosh._

_Note: Slight bashing in this chapter. I gave you fair warning so don't hate me for it._

_Whatever you say will be Orochimaru's fault. Always._

* * *

_**Chapter two: The Girl, The Fox and The Angry Duck**_

* * *

This was stupid. This was so fucking stupid she didn't even know where to start. Calling her pissed at this point would be a serious understatement. Who the fuck gives that douchebag the right to kick her out of school because she punched the same perverted dickhead in the face? Well, okay, he was the principal, but she didn't give two shits. That snake eyed slithery bastard could rot in hell; she didn't even know why she joined that school in the first place. Hell, she didn't even know why she joined a school in general. What could that craphole possibly teach her that she didn't know already? Well, besides math; she never could get that shit to stay down even if she wanted to… which she mostly didn't.

What was even more stupid was that she was _made_ to join another dump: Konoha high; the most renowned school in... guess where. Yeah, yeah, she heard this place was supposed to be all 'shiny and mesmerizing' but she failed to see how a fucking 'institution of education' could be half the things she heard. Why the hell did people find the need to over dramatize education anyway? These days you can use that stupid diploma to wipe your ass and it would still be of the same freaking value. Besides the fact that school was serious bullshit, why the fuck was she made to move from Otogakure to Konoha in the first place? That made no sense. What, did the faggot-ass bastard hate her so much for shit she just had to punch him for?

Anyway, let's start from the beginning, shall we? And let's leave Tayuya's swearing for another time because this story is heading from M to MA like the typical American stereotype heads from a vegetarian restaurant to McDonald's. Ahem.

There she was, sitting in an office in front of a desk, waiting for the principal of this fine establishment to finally arrive. She was around sixteen years old and was of average height. Tayuya's most distinctive feature was definitely the long, wild crimson hair that ran towards her lower back; it extended into multiple strands near her forehead, some covering her sharp brown eyes and giving her an even more of an intimidating look.

The redhead grumbled something incoherent in annoyance, her face scrunching up, seemingly glaring at the paperwork set out at the desk before her. Tayuya was made to look towards the office's entrance when she heard barely audible footsteps coming from the other side. The steps stopped when they were finally near the door and Tayuya was already glaring holes at the entrance, ready to _murder_ the person with her gaze alone.

The door opened slowly and the redhead could've sworn she'd fall asleep by the time the thing opened fully. She gave one glance at the person who arrived and sighed in exasperation, '_Yup, a geezer. Just fuckin' great._' She thought to herself as she continued to stare at the grey haired man. His hair had been slicked backwards and spiked in every direction, a sharp goatee covering the lower part of his face.

"Good day. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the principal of this school." He said rather ceremoniously, making Tayuya 'grace' him with a nod as a response, "Tayuya Tenma, I presume?" The man asked and she once again nodded in his direction, making him quirk an eyebrow at the lack of a decent response.

'_Kids these days._' The old man thought with a tired sigh before he sat down at the desk across Tayuya. He flipped through some paperwork and found her profile. He looked through it carefully, sometimes glancing up at the red haired girl when he saw something that intrigued him, even if just a bit, "You were expelled from a school in Otogakure? Physical violence against the principal himself?" He inquired, causing the redhead to groan over dramatically in annoyance at the memory.

"Let's just say the beating was in due time. That asshole can't expect to grope peoples' asses and not get a kick in the face." She said angrily, causing Sarutobi to chuckle at the remembrance that his ex-student is the principal at the very same school. He had a hunch he was the one who got punched, "And I swear to God, I would've smacked the slithery bastard solely because of the freak that he is."

"Yes, Orochimaru can come off as a tad bit… 'Freaky.'" The grey haired man admitted, causing Tayuya to nod at the statement, "But, even if your actions were… justified, this school does not allow violence of any kind. Disobeying this rule can result in you getting suspended or, in the more likely case – expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Yeah, yeah. Crystal. I just hope, for your sake, that you don't have any perverted pedophiles in your school like Oto did." She said with a glare at the old man, warning him that she wasn't about to let herself be handled like some sort of whore.

The old man smirked and nodded as a response, "Good." He said. Sarutobi flipped through some more papers before smiling slightly at which class the girl was admitted into. With her personality, she might just make friends with _him_. Admittedly, the boy could do with some more friends, "You are in class 1-B, Miss Tenma." He said as he slipped a paper forward, "This is your schedule for the week. "

Tayuya took the paper and gave it a quick look through before looking at the principal in disbelief, "Seven classes today? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sarutobi chuckled at her words, ignoring her foul language, "No I am not, Miss Tenma. Here at Konoha, we value education, which is why the schedule is as such."

The redhead sighed tiredly before standing up, "Whatever. I'll be going then." She said and the principal nodded in affirmation. The girl threw her backpack over her shoulder and left the office, slamming the door loudly shut behind her.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples, tired from the… curious personality Tayuya had. Hell, the school in general was filled with people who were… let's just say different; especially Naruto, the kid who everyone referred to as the 'Demon of Konoha'. Yeah, you can probably imagine. The old man leaned back in his chair, figuring he should take a few minutes of shut-eye before dealing with anything else.

* * *

Tayuya opened the door to the classroom, pissed off by the fact it took her so long to find the place. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She noted that the class was already full and that there were five seats left untaken; she obviously chose the last desk in the middle end of the classroom because it would allow her to remain inconspicuous during classes. The redhead figured skipping introductions since she already felt multiple stares directed her way. She clicked her tongue sharply before stomping towards the desk, noticing a black haired guy staring at her. She glanced at him and snarled, "The fuck are you looking at, shithead?"

The teen sighed tiredly, "How troublesome." He said simply, his sharp brown eyes rising to meet Tayuya's eyes. His most distinctive feature, by far, was his hair which was tied in a spiky ponytail, almost making it look like a pineapple.

This guy's name was Shikamaru, the laziest person in existence. But, saying that, Shikamaru was also known for his smarts. Even if the guy flunked most of his exams, he had been somehow tricked into trying his best in an IQ test… which turned into showing that he had an IQ of 200, which was quite obviously beyond that of a genius. Not to mention that, Shikamaru was also from the famed Nara clan, a clan renowned for producing extremely able strategists like his own father, Shikaku Nara.

All of this information, however, was unimportant to Tayuya seeing as how she didn't know who the fuck Shikamaru was. Hell, even if she did, she probably wouldn't care. She watched the guy tilt his head to the side so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes and huffed roughly, "Yeah, I thought so." Tayuya said as a cocky grin spread across her face. The redhead glanced towards the seat next to him where a spiky brown haired teen sat, a bit too overweight for her not to call him out on it; which she would, eventually. She had more pressing matters to attend to just as she noticed the classroom's door open, '_Shit, must be the teacher guy._' She thought to herself as she quickly stomped towards the desk in the back of the class and threw her bag next to it before plopping down on the chair lazily.

He was rather tall, dressed in what seemed to be a fancy suit. The most distinctive feature on this man, however, was the bandana covering the top of his head and pitch black round glasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. Those two features made his overall image look ridiculously hilarious. He greeted every student present with a simple nod before going to his desk stationed at the middle of the class, facing the many seats filled with people.

God, what an absolute freak. Seriously, how could anyone be such a… Pedophile? She wasn't sure he was, but he definitely filled the bill. She huffed out a rough sigh as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She watched as the teacher began calling out what she assumed was a 'roll call' of sorts, to make sure all students were there; she made note that there were four empty desks.

Well, the owners of those seats were going to be fucked.

Her attention immediately went to the door of the class when two girls entered; one had short pink hair and the other had blonde hair tied into a long ponytail.

"Eh, sorry we're late Mr. Ebisu!" The pink haired one quickly apologized, causing the teacher to give a short nod accompanied by a hand gesture motioning for the two to take their seats.

"Ah, no problem Sakura, all that matters is that you and Ino got here before I got to you on the list." Ebisu laughed out, accompanied by short, almost giddy laughs from the two girls.

What? No, seriously, what the fuck? How in the actual fuck does that work? In Otogakure if that shit happened you'd receive some outlandish punishment that lasted for a month that obviously allowed that faggot of a principle to grope you _at least_ three times.

Tayuya fumed inwardly, feeling quite pissed off regarding the entire situation she was in.

She sent a blatant glare to both girls as they walked in her direction, causing the two to frown slightly before Sakura flashed the brightest smile she had. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, the sheer radiance of… _happiness_ that exuded from it could probably warm anyone's heart. And it simply added fuel to the flames that were Tayuya's homicidal urges.

"Oh, you must be new here." Sakura said with a polite smile as she extended her hand to the redhead, "I'm Sakura and this," The pink haired girl said as she glanced over her shoulder to her companion who offered a small wave in to Tayuya, "is Ino."

Tayuya stared at Sakura's outstretched hand as if it held a pitch fork that had 'Insert pointy end in ass before twisting' emblazed on the handle.

"I have a better idea, how about I _not_ rip-off your arm and beat you to death with it? I think everyone here, with the exception of me of course, would prefer that." Tayuya growled out with a glare, making both women step back while a deathly silence fell over the class room.

"Erm… I-I'm sorry if I offended you someh-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Tayuya said with growing malice as she focused her attention on Sakura, "I know your type; you're the person that _everyone_ loves and they let you get away with anything. And you," The redhead continued as she shifted her eyes to Ino who backed away even more once under the redhead's fiery glare, "You're the type that just stands back and nods like an idiot, completely content with playing second fiddle to this," She nodded towards Sakura, "breathing and sentient piece of shit."

"So, to make this short and to get you out of my sight, no, I will not shake your hand. I'd much prefer to cut my arm off, eat it, cut my stomach open, rip my chewed up arm out, and beat myself to death with it." Tayuya finished as Ebisu quickly coughed, suddenly recovering from his shock.

"O-Okay, I understand you're new here, Tayuya, but we do not talk to one another in that manne-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You pedophilic shithead. Why do you even bother teaching if you're just going to slobber over this pink haired bimbo's fire hose?" Tayuya asked, causing Ebisu's nostrils to flare as a flame literally lit up in his glasses. Yes, _in_ his glasses.

"Go to the principal's office, now!" The teacher shouted, feeling himself being at the limits of his tolerance to this new girl's taunts.

"What?!" The red haired girl shouted back as she leaned forward in her seat and glared dangerously at the older man, "I left the place like five minutes ago! You expecting me to go there again, huh, shithead?!" Tayuya continued her brutal verbal assault, not really caring about the image she'd make for herself on her first day in the new school. Hell, if someone had asked her she would've flipped school off in general.

"Do not test me, yo-" Ebisu was cut off when the door was smashed open violently, "What no-!" He was cut off again when he met the stone cold blue eyes of a certain blond haired teen. Tayuya focused on the newly arrival, quirking an eyebrow at the fact that both of his cheeks had three whisker marks on them. He also held a skateboard in his hand.

The redhead noticed how quiet the room had become. Most of the students, save for a few like that pineapple guy and the fatty next to him, averted their gazes and started whispering among themselves. She also noticed that the teacher himself was fighting to find something to say.

Ebisu finally straightened himself before coughing into his fist, "Take your seat, Naruto."

Naruto didn't even acknowledge the teacher's presence as he made his way to the back of the class, yawning all the while. He waved a greeting to Shikamaru and the brunette nodded in response. The blond finally reached his destination which was to Tayuya's left, near the window, and sat down lazily before lifting his feet up on the table and leaning back. A soft snore could be heard moments later and a collected sigh of relief was shared by most of the class, the teacher included.

Tayuya stared dumbfounded at what had just happened. Not only did the blond silence the teacher's annoying menstruations, it also seemed as if death itself was present when he was walking to his seat, '_Geez, shit like that didn't even happen in Otogakure and that place was pretty fucked up._' The girl thought curiously as she gazed at Naruto's sleeping form. She shrugged, figuring that she'd probably see even weirder crap during her little stay here. She glanced at the teacher and couldn't help the snarl that formed on her features.

This was not going to be a pleasant day.

* * *

Tayuya walked along the sidewalk among the many empty streets of Konoha's commons district. The commons were always mostly barren in the afternoon, its inhabitants working in rundown factories under horrendous conditions just to be able to afford their next loaf of bread and a single drop of water so they could survive until their next paycheck and repeat this cycle over and over again. The whole overall state of the commons seemed similar to Oto's, but _that_ place was infested with filth like hobos, junkies, rapists and the like, drowning the small city's reputation even more.

She had actually been attacked by a rapist during her time there. Afterwards, the guy must've felt like he was castrated, which he more or less was after she was through with him.

The red haired girl rubbed the back of her head and groaned loudly in annoyance, still feeling quite pissed off ever since her little confrontation with that slutface Sakura and her blonde whore of an accomplice, Ino; if one could even call what happened a confrontation. Tayuya made sure to remember their names for future torture and potential humiliation which she would most definitely inflict upon the two who managed to get on her bad side on the very first day in school.

The redhead decided to push the matter aside before she started smacking random people left and right out of the blue which she honestly already wanted to do immensely. She flung her backpack over her shoulder roughly, feeling something sharp poke her in the back from the bag, "Damned scissors." Tayuya grumbled under her breath, feeling as if anything and everything was managing to annoy the shit out of her to the point that it made her want to punch a freaking wall.

The sudden sound of rolling wheels resounded through the sections of alleys to her left, catching her undivided attention and piquing her interest, even if only slightly. Her brown eyes stared at one particular alleyway, the place she could've sworn the sound was coming from. She continued to keep her eyes glued on the same spot, her pace slowing, feeling ever more and more intrigued with every passing second.

The sound that was tickling her curiosity gradually kept getting closer and closer until she felt that it was right on top of her. The sound of the same wheels grinding on some form of metal followed before an almost deafening silence followed suit. Tayuya was made to look upwards when she realized something flew out above her, blocking out the setting sun's light and covering her in shadows.

What the redhead saw surprised her immensely; a board flying up in the air, multiple engravings of red swirls and various dragons on the board's lower side as well as two white wheels attached to both of the board's sides respectively. A trail of dust followed the hovering skateboard, seemingly looking as if a bridge in the sky of sorts; well, and proving that the roof it had been going through hadn't been stepped on in quite some time.

But what really made her brown orbs go wide in shock was the fact that someone was apparently riding the board so high up. The man had a black hoodie, the hood draped over his head and the only slightly visible features on this individual were the few strands of bright golden hair sticking out from the hood and white headphones which were left hanging on the person's neck. The lower half of his body was covered by navy jeans, slightly ripped at the knees, and white sneakers.

She could've sworn she had seen this person before.

The airborne man crouched down on his board and grabbed its side with his left hand before placing the headphones on his ears using his right. The wind blowing against his form was enough to blow his hood away from his head, revealing his face. He had extremely spiky medium length blond hair, slightly tanned skin, almost icy azure eyes and three whisker marks going along both of his cheeks.

Yup, she's definitely seen him before.

Tayuya followed Naruto with her eyes as his decent carried him to an abandoned building's yard. She quickly hid behind what seemed to be a brick wall surrounding the premises of the building, acting as a form of a fence. The girl watched as the blond landed while doing a 360 spin, sparks flying from the wheels grinding against the hard ground; she could have also sworn that she saw some form of a barely visible blue light emanating from the board itself, but pushed it aside, thinking that it must've been a reflection of the sun or something.

'_Now what the hell are you doing here?_' The young Tenma thought as she watched Naruto take his board in his hands before he looked up and examined the building closely. He sighed roughly before rubbing the back of his head and marching forward while taking his headphones off. He entered the building and Tayuya couldn't help but feel her curiosity rising to immeasurable heights. Why? She didn't know; but she followed him there anyway.

She walked through the entrance as discreetly as she could, making sure to avoid any shards of glass or anything similar that might give away her presence. Tayuya gave the place a quick look through, noticing how barren the place was. She turned to the left where she managed to see the blond's back just before he turned a corner. Cursing inwardly, the redhead made her way through the hall as quickly and quietly as humanly possible.

Finally reaching the corner, her eyes widened immensely and the sight she saw made her cover her mouth in danger of puking. Around twenty corpses were littering the floor, their organs scattered, body parts amiss, blood splattered across the walls; it looked like something from a horror movie, something Tayuya wasn't ready to see. She couldn't keep it down and leaned down, throwing up whatever meal she had.

She groaned as she leaned back up, wiping her lips with her sleeve before glancing down the same corridor Naruto disappeared in, '_What the… what in the actual fuck…_' She fought to find the words to describe the scene, her now pale face turning to the side to avert her eyes from the post-carnage image. She shook her head furiously, trying to get herself out of the stupor she was in. She didn't know why she decided to continue forward, but she'd be damned if she chickened out because of a few bodies lying on the floor.

* * *

Naruto watched from the vents as the new girl in his class carefully stepped through the mutilated corpses, quirking an eyebrow in thought as to why she'd go forward. She was obviously following him, that much he figured out when she entered the empty building with him. But the question why she'd do it was intriguing him. Tayuya obviously had no chakra, that much he knew; he would have been able to sense some if she had any.

Sighing roughly, Naruto figured that he'd deal with the situation when and if it actually arose and he'd just let her do her own thing for now. It's not like he was her babysitter or anything. He glanced upwards and saw multiple cracks along the top of the vent he currently inhabited. The blond took out a knife from his sleeve and checked the multiple cracks, smirking slightly when the gaps widened. He continued scraping the surface of the vent until it gave and he moved it to the side, revealing the ceiling to him.

'_Crap._' He cursed inwardly with narrow eyes when he noticed that the ceiling had cracks to it as well but none deep enough so the same method he used on the vent would work, '_Well, fuck it, she's far enough._' Naruto thought with a shrug before he cocked his fist back and concentrated some of his chakra in it, causing a barely visible, transparent blue-ish aura to surround the appendage. He smashed it against the ceiling, causing part of it to get smashed up from its original position before landing to the side.

Naruto climbed out of the vent to the second floor and dusted himself off, thinking that the action caused more noise than he intended to. Pushing the matter aside, he placed his skateboard on the ground and stepped on it with one foot before taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one before shoving his hands in his jean's pockets. He kicked off and proceeded to ride through the long hall, noticing a dead body every once in a while, every single one he saw being in the same condition as those he saw in the floor below.

He breathed out a puff of smoke as he stared apathetically at the blood stained walls; someone obviously had fun.

Naruto stopped his skateboard when he saw a person laying on the floor, coughing up blood, his apparel resembling the dead guys' clothing he saw before. The blond grinned; finally he'd get to know who the fuck botched his mission.

* * *

Tayuya gasped sharply as the ceiling shook and dust started falling down, "Fuck's sake, this place is fucked up as it is already and now it's crumbling apart? Just lovely!" She squeaked out as she looked around, shivering slightly when she noticed the many dead mannequin eyes staring at her. At the abundance of the freaky things, she speculated that this once was a sewing factory of sorts, though she couldn't say she cared enough to make sure.

She kicked a blood stained mannequin just as the thing literally popped up out of nowhere, causing it to fly across the room before it smashed against a wall in the far side of the room. The redhead cursed mentally at the fact that the place was as dark as the faggot Orochimaru's eye-liner and continued forward, furrowing her eyebrows at the remembrance of her last school's principal. Oh what she wouldn't give for an opportunity to punch him in the face again; just because.

Tayuya continued on her merry way before going up a flight of stairs, doing her best to avoid anything and everything in her way lest the whole place crumbled down; she facepalmed at the fact that she just kicked a mannequin into a wall just before that statement. Ignoring her previous comment, she went up to the second floor and instantly hid behind a corner when she heard voices coming from the far side of the second floor's main hall.

"So… care to tell me what in the flying fuck happened here?" Tayuya checked around the corner and saw Naruto crouching in front of some guy lying on the floor, leaning against the wall as he coughed up blood and stared defiantly at the blond.

"F-fuck you…" He growled out before spitting blood in Naruto's face. The blond sighed tiredly as he wiped the liquid from his cheek before smashing his fist against the injured man's stomach, causing him to cough up blood again and groan in pain.

"Look, we can either do it the easy way, the hard way, or my way. I bet you don't want it to be my way since it's worse than the good and bad combined and multiplied by Sakura's face, which is honestly pretty bad." The blond commented, causing a chuckle to escape Tayuya's throat.

"Who the hell is…?"

"You don't want to know. I swear, in the state you're in now you'd probably die just from seeing her. I mean, I almost die every morning. It seriously is life threatening. And she wants to become a nurse, hah! She'd be better as the fucking executioner, what with her ability to kill people on sight… but I digress." Naruto said with a slight smirk before narrowing his eyes at the person, "Who the hell slaughtered you lot?"

"H-he…" The man coughed out roughly, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow even more.

"Oi, don't die on me yet." The teen said as he slapped the injured individual a few times, trying to make sure that he was still alive. He quickly pressed his finger against the man's neck and searched for a pulse, "Fuck!" Naruto shouted when he picked up the lack of a pulse and stood up. Footsteps suddenly sounded from across the hall, catching the blond's attention. He checked the area where the sound resounded from and couldn't help but groan at the sight of a certain person he really didn't want to see.

The man had had black chin-length hair which was spiked up at the back of his head and multiple bangs covered his black eyes. He wore a simple long sleeved white shirt with the two top buttons unbuttoned and the shirt being let loose at the bottom. He also wore black jeans and black dress shoes. A sheathe was strapped to his back, hanging loosely on his lower back with the hilt of the sword reaching his elbow.

"Naruto." The man said coldly as he watched the annoyed blond with an apathetic expression.

"What the fuck was that? Stop trying to look badass at whatever the hell you do, it makes you look like a retard whenever you try with that duck-ish hairstyle, Sasuke." The blond haired teen replied simply, causing a tick mark to form on Sasuke's forehead.

"My hair style is not _duck-ish_!" Sasuke growled dangerously, causing Naruto to smirk.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't!"

"It sure as hell is."

"It fucking isn't!"

"It isn't!

"It is!... You bastard!" The brunette shouted furiously, making the blond laugh loudly at Sasuke's stupidity. Well, he had to admit, the Uchiha wasn't stupid, it was just extremely easy to get to him when it's about anything concerning his hair, which didn't really look like a duck, but he didn't need to know that.

Tayuya sweatdropped at the two's antics. Did they not know where the hell they were? A guy just died next to them! Not to mention the multiple dead corpses below them which caused the redhead to lose her lunch; something she still wanted to punch Orochimaru for. It was always that slithery freak's fault. _Always_.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, trying his best to push the matter of his hair aside before glancing up at the blond teen and staring at him, making it seem as if he was scrutinizing him, "Was that your doing?"

"Well… yes and no." Naruto replied and shrugged at Sasuke's curious gaze, "See, I think me hitting him makes me partially to blame for his death, but otherwise it wasn't me. Neither was it me who massacred the lot below."

"Then what are you doing here?

"What is this? A hundred questions?" The blond asked before letting out a puff of smoke and throwing what was left of his cigarette on the ground.

"Yes, yes it is. Now shut the fuck up and answer the question. And don't you fucking dare say that you can't do both. I swear, the amount of times I hear that makes me want to stick my sword up someone's ass."

Naruto stared at Sasuke dumbly, "Gay. Like, fucked up gay. I didn't know you were into gore." He said before raising his hands up defensively as Sasuke grasped the hilt of his sword, "Okay, stop, geez! I value my ass too much for it to be defiled by something like that!"

"By something like that… Do you mean… You're the gay one here." Sasuke commented with a smirk of his own.

"Anyway." The blond teen started, ignoring the comment from before lest they stayed there all night, "I got a mission to come here to bust some skulls in, you know, the usual. I come here and what do I see? A funeral that didn't even have a fuckin' ceremony. This isn't the first time something like that happened."

The black haired teen quirked an eyebrow at the last statement, "Not the first time? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that this isn't the first time someone fucks up my job. This is the third request now that turns into a blood bath before I get here. Funny thing? It's only happening to me. No one else has their paycheck robbed from under their ass." Naruto said in annoyance as he kicked the leg of the guy who was unable to tell him what happened, "And what, may I ask, are you doing here, little Uchiha?"

The brunette ignored the comment, "My brother told me they were moving out to this location and I figured I should check it out first." He said, causing the blond to huff in annoyance.

"First they kill everyone off then they try making it look like I'm to blame? Priceless." He said in mock amusement as he lit another cigarette, "And what? You trying to get your name out before joining the force? Isn't being Itachi's brother enough for that?"

"Isn't it the same for you? Why do you bother doing missions if you can live off of your cousin or step-brother or whatever the hell you call him?"

"Yes, well, I could, but that would make me a freeloader, which I am only when taking people's lunch money in school is concerned." Naruto commented, causing the black haired teen to shake his head slightly.

"See, it's the same with me, only not in the same sense and besides the taking people's lunch part."

The Demon of Konoha hummed before a grin morphed his features and he took his knife from his sleeve, "How long till the force arrives?"

Sasuke smirked, already catching on to what Naruto was getting at, "I'd say… five minutes?"

"Then we've got some time to kill." Naruto said as he jumped on his skateboard and kicked off suddenly with his blade in hand, heading straight for the Uchiha.

Sasuke drew his sword in a small portion of a second before it met with Naruto's knife. The blond pushed forward and launched himself forward before jumping up with his board and kicking off a wall. He rammed his board against Sasuke's sword, causing sparks to scatter in every direction before Naruto kicked off again. He did a 180 spin in the air and in less than a second infused his board with chakra and sent it towards Sasuke.

The brunette blocked the sword, flinching slightly at the fact that the chakra made the wood seem as if it had morphed to metal. He pushed the board back and was barely able to block a swipe of Naruto's blade. The two began a tug of war, trying their best to push each other back. Noticing that their strength was about equal, both of them jumped back before rushing forward once again, both of them opening with a swipe. The metal collided and ricocheted off of one another before multiple other swings followed.

A sudden burst of white smoke made Sasuke's eyes go wide before three identical Narutos lunged at him, all of them grinning slyly as they pushed their assault forward. The Uchiha's senses went into overdrive the moment he spotted the clones and he instantly activated his _**Sharingan(Copy Wheel Eye)**_ but it was too late as one of Naruto's clones smashed his fist against the brunette's face, causing him to fall back a few feet.

"Is that too much to handle, little Sasuke?" Naruto said mockingly as he stared at the black haired teen with a grin plastered on his face. A lone bead of sweat traveled down the Uzumaki's cheek when he saw the menacing gaze Sasuke was giving him, the three black tomoe in his eyes almost shining in contrast to the red in his eyes. Sasuke quickly stood up before bringing his hands together.

Horse. Tiger. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger.

Naruto's eyes widened.

'_Fuck._'

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)**_" Sasuke shouted before bringing his hands to his mouth and blowing out a massive ball of fire towards the blond.

A large explosion shook the area, raising dust and demolishing the nearby walls, causing debris to almost literally rain from the destroyed ceiling and almost causing the floor below them to give.

The red haired girl stared at ground zero in utter shock. In their fight the both of them used a jutsu, something that required chakra to do. She hadn't ever seen anybody use chakra. Heck, chakra was supposed to be gone ever since the seventh war ended!

"No! My holy log!" A shout could be heard through the smoke before it cleared to reveal an almost crying Naruto staring at a burning log, "Quick, don't you have a water technique or something?! Put that shit out!" He yelled, making both Tayuya and Sasuke sweatdrop at his antics and stare in disbelief.

What in the actual fuck?

"Sasuke, you bastard, tell me you have something to put this out with! Oh poor log!" He continued his ramblings until the flames went out and he hugged the charred log to his chest. Eventually, the piece of wood disappeared in a puff of white smoke and Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Why the fuck did you use that big ass flame thing?! Didn't you know that wood is weak against fire?!"

The brunette facepalmed, "I thought it was one of your stupid _**Kage Bunshin(Shadow Clone)**_." He said dryly before turning his eyes to the side where a random chair exploded in a puff of white smoke and a copy of Naruto emerged. Sasuke quickly killed the clone with a swipe of his sword, causing yet another puff of smoke to emerge upon the clone's disappearance, "See? And besides, what the fuck is up with that log?"

"Do _not_ diss the log!" Naruto shouted, "The log is greatness itself! It is our best friend and our salvation! Do _not_ take it lightly!" He paused, "And, may I just say… _**Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Jutsu)**_, bitch." The blond stated before the area around them exploded in white smoke and around thirty Naruto's materialized out of the rubble surrounding them.

Sasuke's eyes widened when all of the Narutos charged at him. He swiped his sword and brought down around three but he knew he couldn't make it in time. He clicked his tongue sharply before concentrating his chakra, "_**Chidori Nagashi!(One Thousand Birds Current)**_" He shouted and released a torrent of blue electricity around his body, effectively killing every Naruto surrounding him.

"_**Rasengan!( Spiraling Sphere)**_" A shout took Sasuke's attention, causing him to look up and see Naruto in the air with a blue ball of pure chakra spinning in his right arm. The Uchiha brought his sword forward just as Naruto slammed his jutsu forward and the two forces collided. Sasuke instantly felt overwhelmed and had to resort to using more of his chakra simply to block the blow.

"_**Chidori!(One Thousand Birds)**_" The brunette declared and blue electricity sprouted from his blade, effectively countering Naruto's attack. The two once again began a tug of war as the techniques fought for supremacy. The dust around them rose as the chakra of the jutsus flared in every direction, making the walls around them and the floor below them give. Both of them lost control of their attacks due to the lack of concentration upon losing their footing and the techniques exploded, releasing a small shockwave that destroyed the portion of the building they were in and erected a fair-sized cloud of smoke into the sky.

Tayuya watched in utter shock and horror at the two who were fighting. Now she understood why everyone called Naruto the 'Demon of Konoha.' Both of those guys were monsters! She coughed roughly as the scattered dust invaded her lungs and she supported herself against a wall, cursing loudly when it gave and made her fall down on her ass. This was not a pleasant day.

Sasuke suddenly jumped out of the smoke and out of the building, being propelled by metallic strings which he used to swing across the yard. Multiple shuriken flew out of the smoke towards the string, cutting it and causing the brunette to land on one of the large water tanks near the structure's eastern wing. He glared to the side where he saw a grinning Naruto land on another water tank across from him.

"Now look what you did." Sasuke commented, causing a tick to form on the blond's forehead.

"Me? You were the one who harmed my log, asshole. You deserve more for desecrating the holy being that is the log." Naruto growled as he went into a fighting stance and the Uchiha did the same. Both of them stared at each other for what seemed like hours before both of them groaned loudly at the ever loudening police sirens reverberating through the city.

"Guess play time's up, huh…?" The Uzumaki said as he put a cigarette against his lips and lit it before inhaling.

"Well, if you want to keep playing and getting busted – be my guest." The other said and smirked at Naruto's glare.

"Shut the fuck up, duck." The blond returned the smirk once he saw Sasuke's face scrunching up in annoyance.

"My hair does not resemble a duck!"

"Whatever you say, Donald." Naruto chuckled before turning to the side, "Well, whatever the case may be with your fucked up hair, I'm bolting."

"Wait." Sasuke said, catching Naruto's attention, "Take the girl with you, she's obviously been following you." He added while motioning towards the burning building with a nod of his head.

"What? No. She ain't my problem. You're in a policeman family, you take care of it." The blond said and was about to leave before Sasuke glared at him with his Sharingan.

"Either you take her or I'll put you on a genjutsu and you'll just have to wait till Itachi arrives." He said and the Uzumaki gulped at the revelation.

"You know what… Yeah, I'll go and get her." The Demon said as he turned to the building with a sigh. He graced Sasuke with one last glance before smirking, "You should get out of here too. I wonder what he'll do to you when he sees all the property damage _you _have done. And yes, you did this alone, I wasn't involved. Nope." Naruto said and grinned as he saw sweat run down Sasuke's cheeks before he disappeared.

The blond haired teen jumped towards the smoking building quickly. He scanned the place and grabbed his board before jumping on it and kicking off. He followed the noise of coughing and continued in its direction before he finally came in contact with Tayuya. Blue eyes met brown before Naruto quickly grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder and kicked off of the structure without uttering a single word.

"Let go of me yo- Ahh!" The redhead screamed once they were airborne and grasped onto Naruto's hoodie as hard as she could to keep herself from becoming crow food.

Naruto grinned as they were in the air, '_Let's test her out, shall we?_' He thought to himself before he channeled his chakra into his board and kicked off of pure air, increasing their height and the speed at which they were flying. The blond couldn't help his grin spreading when he heard Tayuya's screams and spun multiple times while in the air.

Upon reaching a building, Naruto grinded along one of the rails before jumping up again and reaching another structure. He repeated the process for several minutes before he finally decided it was high time to end her suffering and land.

Just as they landed, Tayuya's foot instantly met Naruto's chin, causing the teen to stagger while the redhead dropped down and held her mouth lest she puke again. There really wasn't anything left to puke out, but still.

"Ow, that hurt." The Uzumaki groaned as he glanced down at Tayuya's form and met her glaring brown eyes.

"You fucker… you did that on purpose, didn't you?!" She screamed before gagging, still feeling rather sick.

Naruto grinned, "Who did what now?"

"Stop fucking with me, you fucking anus licking faggot cunt!" The redhead shouted, causing Naruto to shrug.

"Meh, been called worse."

"Oh I'll call you worse." She growled as she jumped towards him and punched him in the face directly, his eyes widening in surprise. After seeing all that, she had the guts to punch him? '_Well, that's a first._'

Multiple foul phrases escaped Tayuya's lips, most of them making Naruto's eyes go even wider, a few of them making him laugh at the sheer randomness of them. But, since there can't be too much of a good thing the red haired girl's speech will not be published unless you want to know the speed at which the stereotype mentioned at the chapter's beginning travels to McDonald's. Yeah.

"Well, jerkin' a horse's schlong for a living while someone inserts cacti into my anus sounds fun and all, but I've got to bolt." Naruto said with a sweatdrop as he jumped on his skateboard.

"Are you running away you fuckface?!" Tayuya shouted, enraged by the blond's goofy attitude.

"No, I am averting leaving you to your sutras while I go and get my ass kicked for arriving too late on a mission." He said with a smile her way, "Oh, and by the way, do me a favor and don't talk about anything you saw today, alright?" Naruto asked as his smile literally shone, although those words were obviously a threat.

"Fuck you."

Naruto chuckled at the words before waving his hand, "Later." He said as he kicked off of the rooftop with his skateboard, leaving Tayuya to her musings.

The redhead ran towards the edge of the building, spewing indecent insults towards the blond and saying something about a slithery bastard engaging with Naruto in some gruesome BDSM stuff, but that part was muffled out by a car's honk below. Yup, great timing.

Tayuya quickly scanned her surroundings and her eyes narrowed before she snarled at the fact that was no possible exit from the rooftop she was on.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get down from here?!"


End file.
